


Thinking of You

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [21]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Again, Catching Up, Dorks in Love, Kenny and Kota being in sync, M/M, Slightly awkward Skype conversation, Tears, Thinking about the other across the world, Time Zone Differences, missing each other, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny and Kota thinking about each other during quarantine. Skype calls and tears ensue.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Kudos: 20





	Thinking of You

Thinking of You

A/N: Wednesday is  **still** throwing me for a loop. *sigh* I’m glad to see so much love for all the guys and gals that lost their jobs, and I’ve got a lot of merch going on my wishlist, but it’s still all dragging me down a bit. And I want to watch Smackdown and still support my fav’s, but I just… My feelings on it all are conflicted, and I just don’t know. Thank goodness for my wrestling twitter fam, besties, and significant other helping me get through these days. :) With that said, here’s a Golden Lovers fic that popped into my head earlier.

  
  


It never ceased to amaze Kenny just how connected he and Kota could be sometimes. Across the world from each other they were doing the exact same thing: lying in bed, phone in hand, thinking about each other after a largely do-nothing day. Kenny sighed, feeling his heart clench. As lovely as it was to be home, resting and healing up, spending some time with all of his pets—Oh! Hello there. He scratched his cat behind the ears with a small smile as it briefly rubbed up against him with a soft meow, nipping lightly at his hand as it hopped off the bed—he missed wrestling, the fans… Kota…

He unlocked his phone, and typed out a quick text, finger hovering over send. 

_ Hey. I miss you. _

Would he even be awake? Would he be training, or maybe he was feeling just as lost and lonely as he was? Kenny shook his head, hitting send. Not even a moment later a text from Kota came in.

_ Hey. Thinking about you. _

Both of them laughed as they read the texts, but it was Kota who was the one to Skype him. Kenny’s breath hitched as he saw Kota, hair mussed from sleep, smiling sleepily at him, laying on his side in bed shirtless, sunlight streaming into the room from his window. It was around eleven in the morning in Japan, nine at night in Florida. Kenny was laying on his stomach in one of Kota’s favorite hoodies and a pair of shorts, looking to Kota with lovestruck eyes.

“Hi,” Kenny whispered.

“ _ Hey _ ,” Kota whispered back. Neither of them really knew what to say, just happy to see each other, laughing softly. Kenny met Kota’s gaze, throat tight. “ _ I miss you too _ ,” Kota told him. “ _ Things have been… Different since we stopped doing shows. _ ”

“It’s the same thing over here. We were doing live shows for a little while. Then we ended up taping about two months worth of shows. Being at my house for so long…” At his house. Not at home. Kota nodded.

“ _ It feels strange, doesn’t it? _ ”

“Yeah! You’d think, with all the wear and tear and travel,we’d be happy to have time off to rest and heal. And yet…”

“ _ We’re going crazy _ ,” Kota finished for him. Kenny smiled.

“Yeah. A little bit.” He sighed, face planting into his comforter for a moment before looking back up at his phone. “I wish I could hug you right now,” he whispered sadly. Kota let out a harsh breath, extending his hand as if he were trying to reach through the screen.

“ _ I wish I could wake up next to you every morning like we used to. _ ” Kenny nodded, both of them teary eyed. They laughed together again, Kota’s outstretched hand moving to wipe at his eyes. Kenny let his fall, eyes not leaving his phone. Kota caught his gaze as he sniffled, held it for a moment.

“ **_I love you_ ** ,” they said at the same time, both blushing, Kenny averting his eyes and wiping at them then with a smile, Kota laughing quietly. 

“When this is all over, I’m taking time off and flying out there,” Kenny told him.

“ _ Will the company let you do that _ ?”

“I’m working injured right now. As much as I’m trying to fight it, time off could be good for mee, and we can always tape promos for the weeks I’m not there.” Kota’s eyes brightened, hopeful, before concern clouded his expression.

“ _ I… If it’s going to make things difficult for you _ —

“No, no! It shouldn’t. It  **won’t** . I’m working some DDT dates in a little while too, so I could always come by then.” Kota nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“ _ I can’t wait _ ,” he replied, smiling.

“Neither can I.”

They talked for a little while longer, catching up and talking about everything that had happened, what they’d been doing in quarantine. When Kenny began yawning every few minutes they both checked the time. It was a little after one in the morning in Florida, three in the afternoon in Japan, and Kenny’s eyes had been slowly drooping lower and lower.

“ _ Rest, Kenny-tan. We can talk more later. _ ” Kenny almost pouted before a yawn interrupted his attempt, and Kota laughed softly. “ _ Sleep _ .”

“Okay,” Kenny told him, sluggishly moving until he was lying on his back in bed correctly. He propped the phone up, staring into it sleepily. “Stay with me?”

“ _ Of course. _ ” Kota replied immediately. Kenny smiled, the last thing he saw before drifting off Kota’s reassuring smile.

His phone buzzed as soon as he woke up the next morning. A text from Kota.

_ No matter what I’m always thinking of you. We’ll be together again before you know it. I love you. _

Kenny felt his eyes water as he sat up, reading it again and grinning brightly. He had the absolute best boyfriend in the world.


End file.
